


A First Time for Everything

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles end up stranded in the jeep on a very hot day and things just keep getting hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

“I really wish I could say I’m surprised but…” Stiles promptly hit Scott in the shoulder and he laughed, reaching up to rub the offended area.

“Come on, Stiles. I told you to get gas before we left and what did you do?” Stiles turned to glower the alpha, lips curling up and eyes dark with annoyance. But as usual, Scott laughed it off—he was always excited when he had the chance to say I told you so, especially to Stiles.

“We barely had enough time to make it to the game, Scott,” Stiles quirked his head to the side the way he did when he was ready to argue until his face turned blue, “thanks to your overwhelming need to show off your superhuman strength and do fifty pull-ups every time we go onto the field.”

“And we were still late.” Scott grinned, quickly covering his face as Stiles swung his arms mercilessly in his direction, giggling as he avoided Stiles’ more severe blows.

“Just shut up while I call the Sheriff.” Stiles pointed a finger in Scott’s direction and opened his phone, dialing the number and putting it up to his ear. It was an unbearably hot day, almost so hot they canceled the game, but to the boys’ dismay they still had to be there.

Scott stripped off his shirt and threw it in the back seat, rolling down the window hoping to create some kind of air flow. Stiles insisted that they skip showers so they could catch the Lord of the Rings marathon which had been on for the last fifteen minutes.

“All right, the Law will be here soon with a gallon,” Stiles stopped upon turning to Scott, staring at him for a moment longer than he probably should have. He had been noticing the change in Stiles’ behavior. The way he always turned away when Scott was changing, or how he avoiding hugging or touching Scott for too long.

But there was something different about this time—how Stiles’ eyes flickered to Scott’s chest, how he swallowed and his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down, how his heart beat up ticked just a little bit and his pupils got a tad bigger. Stiles finally blinked away, facing towards the open road and tinkering with his keys, mumbling something about how well Isaac did in today’s game and that he seems to be getting better at controlling his strength and speed.

Scott laughed, smiling and nodding at Stiles’ flustered rambling. He always liked seeing Stiles a little on edge, watching him get himself out of tough situations, being cunning and smart and showing off his intelligence. Stiles’ also tended to lick his lips a lot when he got nervous, and sometimes, especially if he was particularly excited, he would palm his dick through his pants and shift himself under awkward tension.

There were times when Scott would purposefully, and sometimes unconsciously, take his shirt off a little slower than he usually would or take some extra time to dry off and get dressed after he took a shower. And Stiles would laugh softly and turn away, pulling on his jeans or sit down quickly with his arm conveniently laid over his crotch or spread his long fingers in front of the bulge. 

Scott would grin to himself and watch Stiles squirm and it brought him so much satisfaction that he finally had his best friend bested at something.

But there was also something else different about this time. This time, Stiles huffed out a heavy sigh looking Scott up and down and tore off his shirt as well. He flexed, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, and for the first time in a while Scott really got a good long look at Stiles.

He was a lot more muscular, and he wasn’t sure if it was lacrosse or the constant physical strain that came with battling mythical creatures, but it really didn’t matter, the point was Stiles had bulked up a lot under all those baggy t-shirts and hoodies. And maybe it was just Scott, but it seemed that his moles had multiplied. They speckled his skin, over his chest, down his stomach, and one particular freckle on his lower hip that Scott had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to see.

“Anyways, Scotty,” Stiles said, breaking Scott away from his sudden trance to meet the human’s eyes, and he sensed an annoying amount of satisfaction coming off of him in waves. “This heat is actually incredible. I’m going to sweat through my freaking jeans.”

“Well it might help if you rolled down your window.” Scott suggested, rolling his eyes as Stiles leaned back against the seat and tried to spread out his body.

“Really? You think so?” Stiles smirked, glancing over and laughing sarcastically. “You know, considering we aren’t moving at all and there’s almost no wind, I’m kind of thinking it probably wouldn’t help in the least.”

“You get so sassy when you’re hot.” Scott sat up and watched Stiles roll his eyes and shake his head. “Think of how I feel right now! Average body heat of like 105 degrees.”

“Right, because that’s my fault.” Stiles put his hand over his eyes to attempt to shade himself from the sun. “Well, I think it would help if you rolled down your damn window, Stiles.”

“No, Scott, it wouldn’t.” The human snapped, obviously ignoring Scott’s agitated sigh. “And it’s my window and my jeep so you’ll do as I say.”

“Really, Stiles?” Scott said simply, leaning more towards the driver’s side.

“Really.” Stiles spoke firmly, finally meeting Scott’s eyes. 

Scott slowly made his way across the car, being sure to get an eyeful of the look on Stiles face as he came closer and closer and breathed in the strong scents of confusion and excitement as he hovered right over him.

Scott took his time, holding onto the bottom of Stiles’ seat for leverage as he cranked the window, rolling it around and around with every turn. Stiles stared, those full lips slightly agape and damp with moisture, his eyes clearly unsure of where to focus, jumping between Scott’s face, his arms and his abs.

Scott finished rolling down the window and let his hand land on Stiles thigh, smiling widely when Stiles shuddered just a tiny bit at the touch.

“See? Isn’t that better?” Scott let the words tumble out in a whisper, a heavy breath that he knew would make Stiles melt, and it definitely seemed to do its job. He licked his lips slowly, finally letting his eyes steady on Scott’s mouth. “Maybe a little.” Stiles’ voice broke just barely.

Stiles’ hands trailed up Scott’s stomach, fingers crawling across his chest and over his neck. He flexed his fingers, egging Scott to come just a little bit closer and he complied, leaning forward and locking his mouth against Stiles’. It wasn’t exactly timid or slow, they were both too excited and restless for that.

Stiles moved his head forward, hungrily attacking Scott with his slender tongue and his hands already exploring what the alpha had to offer. Scott complied, slowly climbing carefully over the seats and straddling Stiles’ hips, griping his shoulders with one hand and cupping his smooth cheeks with the other.

The jeep was cramped, and despite the boys’ size, they seemed to make it work. Scott was surprised he wasn’t showing symptoms of a heat stroke considering how sweltering it already was and the fact that it was ten times worse with them being in such close physical contact—in fact he really liked it.

He loved the way Stiles’ skin felt against his and how it was a little sticky from the sweat, how they molded together almost perfectly and how passionate every second of it was. Stiles’ lips were unimaginably soft and plump and the way his tongue pushed and pulled in and out of Scott’s mouth mercilessly made it impossible for Scott to suppress his moans.

Stiles ground his hips upward and the friction made Scott startle almost as badly as the human usually did, throwing off his balance and losing connection with Stiles’ lips and he quickly moved to mark Scott’s necks with hard bites and hickies.

Scott clutched onto Stiles’ shoulders, whimpering softly at his sucking, his teeth brushing against Scott’s brown, salty skin. Scott finally pushed Stiles back against the seat, staring into those honey eyes for the first time since this whole thing started. He looked back with a certain dazed wonder and it was almost like he was unsure if it could be happening, or maybe Scott just assumed so because that’s exactly how he felt.

So he moved in slowly, connecting their mouths with heat and precision and intent that couldn’t be anything less than real. He kept one hand tangled deep into Stiles’ hair while the other trickled down Stiles’ abdomen and finally made contact with the not so subtle bulge in his jeans. His mouth fell open at the touch, letting out a struggled moan and Scott kept his lips hovering over Stiles’.

He flicked the button open and dragged down the zipper, while Stiles dug his nails deep into Scott’s skin, already panting softly in anticipation.

“All right, Scott I just want to give you a little forewarning,” Stiles whispered, eyes already half closed as he lifted his ass so Scott could roll his pants down his thighs. “This is definitely the hottest thing I’ve ever done and I can almost guarantee that I’ll come in less than five minutes if—oh fuck, Scott!”

The alpha laughed, finally finding an appropriate way to get Stiles to stop talking whenever he wanted to and even get some pleasure from it himself. To say he really enjoyed seeing Stiles’ eyes glazed over, slumped against the seat, skin glowing pink and almost completely wrecked after just one weak stroke on his cock would be the understatement of the century.

He pumped it again, slowly moving up and down and putting a little more pressure on his grip, combing his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he bit his lip and began to moan straight from his stomach at Scott’s simple touches.

“Stiles,” Scott started, moving his hand to his chin to make his friend look him in the eye. He moaned at the sight of Stiles flushed face. “Come on, touch me, Stiles.”

“Yeah, dude, yeah, of course!” The words came from Stiles lips, tumbling out frantically as he struggled to get Scott out of his jeans. He pulled them down along with his boxers and watched as Scott’s cock sprung free. “Did becoming an alpha make your dick bigger or something?”

Scott laugh was stifled by a loud growl because suddenly Stiles’ hand was on his cock and stroking it painfully slowly, sliding his thumb across the tip and spreading pre-come all over the head. “Christ, Stiles, that feels so good.”

“Mm-hmm, do you like that Scotty?” Stiles moved in, slopping kissing Scott as he sped up his strokes, thrusting his hips up and fucking himself into Scott’s hand and the alpha did similarly, moving closer so that he could feel Stiles’ dick grinding against his own.

Scott freed his hand from Stiles’ hair and brought it down, wrapping both their fingers around their cocks together, keeping control and pumping them hard and fast. Stiles pulled away, looking down at the sight of their dicks squeezed together, pre-come and sweat slathered on their skin in a sticky mess. Scott noticed his thrusting getting frantic and erratic and he knew he was going to come soon.

“Fuck, Scott, keep going, just a little more!” Stiles threw his head back against the seat and grasped the alpha’s shoulder once again. Scott leaned in and licked Stiles’ nipple, sucking and biting and there were only a few seconds before Stiles was whimpering and screaming out Scott’s name as come splattered all over both of their stomachs.

Scott let Stiles’ cock go and the human grasped his, messily twisting his wrist and using one hand to fondle Scott’s balls.

“All right, Scotty, come for me, I want to see you screaming my name, baby, come on.” Scott humped towards Stiles, finally spurting at least five times onto Stiles’ neck and chin, growling Stiles name.

That looked at each other for a few seconds, Stiles smiled weakly as he stared into Scott’s eyes and started to catch his breath. Scott leaned in and kissed him again, knowing there’s no way he could tired of those lips any time soon.

“So, we should really clean up before this gets crusty,” Stiles broke the kiss, reaching into the back for something to wipe them off with. “And I’d really rather my dad not find out me and my best friend just got incredibly handsy in the driver’s seat of my jeep.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Scott slumped back against the steering wheel as Stiles picked up an old t-shirt and wiped his chin with it. He cleaned off Scott’s stomach as well, and they both shivered when it came to cleaning off their cocks.

“Next time we need to make sure we have a towel or something.” Stiles said, making a disgusted face at his stained shirt.

“Next time?” Scott said, crossing his arms over chest with a quirked eyebrow, staring down at his best friend.

“Ha, try to tell me you don’t want to do this again in the very near future.” Stiles pursed his lips as he glared up at Scott.

“Actually,” Scott said as he heard the familiar sound of the sheriff’s car coming close, moving back to the passenger’s side. “I was kind of hoping we could do it in the shower when we get back to your place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


End file.
